Mi querido Otaru
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Es lo que piensa Zarzamora sobre Otaru (mi primer fic de Saber Marionette, por favor dejenme reviews)


Mi querido Otaru 

Era una hermosa mañana, me levante temprano, como siempre Lima esta a tu lado, tu duermes pacíficamente, me gustaría ser más bajita como Lima o Cereza para poder estar con mi querido Otaru, pero da igual, yo soy la mas fuerte y sexy del grupo, es lógico que Otaru se fije mas en mi que en ellas, me pongo mi ropa, aun no me he amarrado el cabello, voy al baño para mirarme al espejo, dios si que estoy despeinada, tomo el peine y cepillo mi cabello con delicadeza, me encanta mi cabello, es largo y color rosa....no mas bien rojo....me gusta mucho.....

-Zarzamora-

Lo oí, dijo mi nombre medio adormilado, voltee a verlo, traía una blusa negra con unos pantalones negros, por primera vez era la primera en verlo sin nada en cima, cuando despierto, Lima ya esta abrazándolo, y el ya esta cambiado, eso me hace odiarla, pero al fin de cuentas se me pasa el enojo, por que somos compañeras, finalmente le sonrió

-Muy buenos días Otaru-le dije con una gran sonrisa

-Hoy madrugaste-me dijo sonriendo-Déjame ayudarte-

Otaru se sentó atrás de mí y empezó a cepillar mi cabello, yo sentí como mi corazón dio un gran latido y me sonroje, no podía creerlo, Otaru me estaba peinando, yo cerré los ojos y disfrute de ese momento, lo guarde en mi memoria, si estaba deprimida recordaría eso, para siempre....

-Listo-me dijo sonriendo-Ahora voy a amarártelo-

Yo abrí mis ojos y mire como me lo amarraba, se miraba por el reflejo, se veía tan lindo, estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacia, cuando termino, yo seguía sonrojada, apuesto a que Otaru nunca le hizo esto a Lima

-Y bien, que te parece?-me dijo sonriéndome

-Lindo, gracias Otaru-

-De nada-

Me sonrió nuevamente, como me encanta su sonrisa, la amo, yo aun no me volteaba a verlo, solo estaba sentada, en la misma posición de hace rato, cerré mis ojos para recordar ese momento tan maravilloso que tuve hace unos minutos, de pronto sentí algo cálido en mis hombros, después una respiración en mi cuello, otra vez mi corazón latió fuertemente y abrí deprisa mis ojos y mire a mi izquierda, ahí estabas, me habías abrazado por la espalda y recargaste tu cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo.

-Otaru-fue lo único que dije antes de sonrojarme

-Zarzamora-me dijo susurrándome al oído

Mire al espejo, y ahí estaba, Otaru abrazándome, era una escena tan linda, volví a guardarla en mi memoria, cerré los ojos y sentí su calor plenamente, quería guardar ese momento, congelarlo, para que nunca se terminara, pero ahí, llego, lo que interrumpió mi mas anhelado sueño

-Lima-fue lo que dijo y se separo bruscamente de mí, se puso de pie y espero en la puerta

-Buenos días Otaru-dijo Lima llegando

-Buenos días Lima-dijo él con su habitual sonrisa

-Hoy madrugaste, me llevaras al bosque?-

-Claro Lima-

Ella lo abrazó sin notar mi presencia, Otaru se veía muy feliz al estar con ella, así que no me moví preferí que no me notara

-Te quiero mucho Otaru-

Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente, nunca pensé escuchar eso tan sinceramente, muy pocas veces lo he escuchado por parte de Lima, ahora que lo pienso, ella es la única que se atreve a decirle eso a Otaru, ni Cereza ni yo podemos decirlo

-Voy hacerte el desayuno Otaru-

Lima abrazo mas fuerte a Otaru y después se fue muy contenta, no pude evitar que unas lagrimas bajaran por mis mejillas, que humillante, Lima, es una marioneta muy chiquita, no tan linda como yo, y aun así.....Otaru le tiene gran cariño, será por que ella fue la primera de las tres?

-Zarzamora?-

Yo no le respondí, lo escuchaba pero no le respondí, solo baje la mirada, no quería que me viera así

-Por que lloras?-

Maldición, y yo que no quería que lo notara, ahora tengo que enfrentarlo, nunca puedo ganarle, por que....me gusta Otaru...pero.....por que no lo nota?

-No lloro Otaru-dije fingiendo una sonrisa

-Mi señor Otaru-dijo Cereza en la puerta del baño-Me podría cepillar el cabello?-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Claro Cereza, solo cámbiate y te espero aquí-

-Sí-

Cereza fue a su cajón y se cambio, yo mire a Otaru, estaba mirando por donde se fue Cereza con una gran sonrisa, yo me enfurecí, le iba a exigir una explicación, pero en eso llego Cereza como un rayo, se sentó enfrente de Otaru y le dio el cepillo, Otaru le cepillo el cabello como ya lo había hecho con migo, vi como Cereza se sonrojaba, eso si me molesto, Otaru es solo mío, y ella me lo esta robando.

Después de un rato, yo no me moví, solo vi como le ponía el moño a Cereza, después que termino Cereza lo abrazo y fue a ayudarle a Lima, Otaru parecía gustarle Cereza y Lima, y yo que?

-Entonces......a ti te da igual-le dije sin mirarlo

-De que hablas Zarzamora-

-A ti te da igual quien sea, no te importa si es Lima, Cereza o yo, no te importa por que al final acabas contento, sin importarte lo que sentimos, te odio Otaru- lo había dicho sin pensar.

Después de eso me salí corriendo, dejando a Lima, Cereza y Otaru impresionados, corrí lo más rápido que pude, Otaru es un tonto, no le importamos, nos conciente por su satisfacción, deje de correr y me detuve en un lago, me senté en el pasto, de seguro a Otaru no le importo y ahora esta almorzando con Lima y Cereza, por que preocuparse con una si tiene a las otras dos, me recosté y al poco rato me quede dormida.

***

Me he despertado, cielos, me quede dormida mucho tiempo ya esta el atardecer, como me gustaría verlo con Otaru, hay Otaru.....peor por que me preocupo por él, a él no le importa lo que sintamos, solo juega con nosotras, pero.....

Él nos ha cuidado, nos ha protegido y nos ha soportado, he escuchado a las personas que hablan con Otaru y todas dicen que es un milagro que no se desespere tan rápido con nosotras, por que las tres somos caprichosas, en todo momento nos ayuda, nos quiere, por eso nos conciente, estoy segura que esta cansado, pero nunca lo demuestra, no quiere que nos pase nada.....le gusta ver a las personas felices, son importantes...por eso quiero a Otaru....

-Zarzamora-escuche su voz detrás de mí

-O...Otaru-dije mientras lo volteaba a ver sorprendida

-Ya te encontré, estoy mas tranquilo-dijiste sonriéndome

Te mire detenidamente, la cosa blanca tipo bata esa toda sucia, tu rostro tiene manchas de polvo, eso quiere decir que me estuviste buscando y te tropezaste o algo

-Será mejor que te laves la cara-dije mirando el lago

Otaru se inclino en el lago, se quito sus guantes y con sus manos tomo el agua y se puso el agua en la cara, después de que se limpio, se volvió a poner sus guantes mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Por que te fuiste?-

-no lo sé....estoy confundida-

-Sabes Zarzamora......me dolió lo que me dijiste hace horas-

Me sorprendí y te mire, mirabas el horizonte con tristeza

-A mi me importa lo que sienten, por eso las intento consentir, pero no sabía que las lastimaba-

-No claro que no-dije negando con la cabeza-Gracias a ti tenemos sentimientos, conocemos lo que es el amor......gracias Otaru-

-Entonces...por que me dijiste eso?-

-Por que estaba resentida.....yo creía que era alguien importante para ti, pero creo que me equivoque-

-No te has equivocado Zarzamora, tu, Lima y Cereza son alguien en mi vida, yo las quiero mucho a las tres y estoy muy feliz de tenerlas con migo, yo las quiero de la misma forma, podría morir por ustedes-

-Otaru.....yo.....quiero decirte algo-

-Dime Zarzamora-

-Otaru, tu eres la persona mas importante para mí-

-Y él chico del circo?-

-No te preocupes por él, al principio creí que lo quería, pero no comprendía el porque, ahora lo sé, me gustaba por que se parecía a ti-le dije sonriendo

-Ya veo-

-Pero.....quiero que sepas algo Otaru, yo haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, por que eres mi maestro, por que......-

Ya no pude seguir, estaba muy sonrojada para continuar, mi corazón latía fuertemente, creí que se podía salir de su lugar

-Sabes que Zarzamora?-

-Eh?-

-Te quiero mucho-me dijo mientras me veía con una de sus lindas sonrisas

-Otaru........yo también Otaru-le dije sonriendo-Mi querido Otaru-después te acercaste a mi y me diste un beso en la mejilla y me abrazaste, haciendo que me recargara en tu hombro derecho, estoy muy sonrojada y muy feliz por estar con migo

Las palabras que me dijo se me quedaron grabadas, nunca olvidare este día, nunca lo borrare de mi memoria, no permitiré que Lorelei me quite este momento, ni Lima ni Cereza, ni el idiota de Hanagata, por que ahora, este es mi momento, el momento mas romántico que tendré para siempre recordando y saben por que? Por que estoy con......Mi querido Otaru..........

**~~Owari~~**

Notas de la autora:

Mi primer fic de Saber Marionette J to X, que feliz estoy ^O^ pasando a otra cosa, espero que les allá gustado, me he inspirado en el capitulo en que Zarzamora cree estar enamorada de ese chico del circo que se parece a mi querido Otaru, después haré otros, déjenme reviews por favor, Sayonara!


End file.
